


On Fire

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Breakfast, Creepy bodyguards, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Tell me now, baby, is he good to you?And can he do to you the things that I do? Oh, noI can take you higher





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When or Where or Who](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619645) by [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel). 



> So, this is a sequel to the sequel. 
> 
> As revenge for stealing my pun, I have stolen eruthiel's OC bodyguards because they're amazing ;P

 

David woke up to the smell of burnt meat.

“Ah!” His upper body shot upright, involuntarily greeting the world in its now usual way. He quickly realised that there was no angry mob, and he was neither in his cell, nor in his cupboard, but in the luxurious master bedroom of the mine.

And he wasn’t alone. His shout had attracted the attention of both Kingsley and his bodyguard, who stood by a table at the other end of the room. They looked at him, Jonathan with bewilderment, and … Josh, yes that was his name, with silent amusement.

“Morning there! Sleep well?”

Still too shocked to speak, David let out an affirmative groan. After a moment their combined gazes on his skin made him shiver, and he grabbed the blanket to cover his naked chest, sinking lower in the soft pile of pillows.

“Ah, don’t worry, boy. Josh here doesn’t bite. At least until I tell him to!”

Josh bared his teeth in a mock growl, which Kingsley laughed at on his way to the adjoining bathroom. “David, come join me for breakfast,” he yelled through the open door.

No longer under the supervision of his master, the tall bodyguard started approaching the bed, his teeth still visible through a wide grin. They stared at each other, before a nod from Josh broke their spell. “You better answer the man, sleeping beauty,” he whispered, “don’t want to be rude now, do we?”

“Uhm, yes, with pleasure,” David called out to Jonathan.

The bodyguard’s voice was even lower now. “Bet you do everything he tells you with pleasure...” 

“Err... excuse me?”

To David’s relief, Kingsley returned quickly. He had apparently overheard enough of his employee’s behaviour and was not happy about it.

“Alright, enough now. You’re not dead and I'm hungry, so get out.” A dismissive gesture waved Josh away, who tried to hide the discontentment in his eyes behind a curtly smile, before disappearing behind a silently closed door.

David crawled out of bed and collected his pyjama from the floor, putting it on quickly before sitting down opposite his host. A small wince escaped his lips as his body made contact with the hard cushion.

“You all right there?”

David averted his eyes, and helped himself to a mug of coffee, behind which he could almost hide a shy and apologetic smile. “I’m fine, just... a bit sore.”

Jonathan smiled, a brief hint of relief washing over his face before his self-satisfied grin was back. “Good. Told you I’d give you something that would last, ha.”

The table was set for two, with an extra plate that had a half-eaten sausage on it. In addition to the coffee, which tasted like it had been mixed with UltraAde, the table offered a silver platter with large sausages and a fruit basket. Kingsley plunged his fork into the pile of meat and held it out to David.

“Sausage? Don’t worry, I always have one of my men test them, after all we do get them from the MarsCorp base. Can’t be too careful these days.”

“Oh, no. Not for me, thank you.” David picked an apple from the bowl, sinking his teeth into it with a satisfying crunch.

“You really want to eat that?” Jonathan sounded surprised, if only to hide mild disgust. “Oh right, I remember. You don’t eat meat do you?”

“Uhm, no I don’t. But I... have to say I’m impressed you remember that.”

Jonathan took a big bite and chewed loudly. “I know a lot of things that would knock your slippers off, boy. Although in fairness, you are the only person I know that does that so it’s not that hard to keep track of.” Watching David take another bite, he paused. “I always say the green stuff is only decoration for the real food, right? Plants are only meant to be processed to sugar or smoked. I don’t even know why Angelica insists on having other kinds grown, no one else wants them, and we waste precious space we could use for sugar cane!”

David’s voice sounded small but convinced. “Oh, I don’t know, I really like them.”

“Well then, take as many as you like. You sure you don’t want to try one of these?” The fork with the last bite of sausage was waved through the air, the rest had somehow managed to get eaten while Kingsley was talking.

He grinned. “Because I remember some meat you loved to have in your mouth.”

He frowned, confusion spreading over his face, but before he had a chance to ask, Jonathan had picked up another sausage and, maintaining eye contact, slowly licked a drop of grease off one end.

David coughed, swallowing a piece of apple without chewing. “Oh, I…”

“I still remember your present for my 10 year anniversary as ruler of the mine. You were so eager, almost desperate to show off how much of my cock you could fit in that pretty mouth.” His eyes drifted to the wall, lost in the memory. “It was beautiful to watch you try, but I couldn’t help but wonder who of us had more fun,” he paused, returning his attention to his guest, a new idea flickering in his eyes.

“It’s such a shame you have to leave already... And who knows when you could come visit again.” He let the sentence hang in the air, a questioning eyebrow raised. David merely answered with a blank stare. “Sigh. What do you say to another round?”

David shivered. The feeling of Jonathan inside him was still fresh in his mind (again), helped by the slight reminder whenever he shifted. Shareholders, he wanted to, but another round like this was definitely more than he could handle. Or even handle and still survive the long drive back through the rocky Martian landscape.

But his body made the decision for him. Ready to accept anything, his heart started pounding, pushing heat and blood towards his middle, thrilled at the possibility of more already after such a long period of solitude. And if maybe Jonathan wanted something different this time...

David stood up slowly, making Kingsley smile at the acceptance of his offer. The man pushed his chair back as David walked around the table and kneeled in front of him. He shyly put both hands on Jonathan’s knees and moved them over the big thighs, gently pushing away the hem of his morning gown.

Suddenly two large hands landed on his, stopping them in their tracks.

“Tell me.” Kingsley demanded, his voice stern but with a distinct note of arousal.

“Please... I…,” David stammered, the words dying on his tongue.

“Do you want to suck my cock?”

David blushed, but nodded his head in quick, short movements.

“Well then, why don’t you show me how badly you want it?” The older man grinned, and lifted his hands to slowly untie the robe’s belt, letting it fall open invitingly.

David licked his lips, leaning forward, he breathed in the smell of the grainy, sugary soap he himself had showered with earlier, and a tiny hint of his own smell, bound to Kingsley’s skin with magnesium.  

He planted little kisses along the length of it, before gently wrapping his hand around to guide the tip into his mouth. Still soft, his cock was already growing fast, making it harder for him to stretch his lips around it.

Kingsley let out a content sigh. “That’s a good boy.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,“ the bodyguard whispered, turning his full attention to the monitor of the surveillance camera that Kingsley had installed during a particularly intense bout of paranoia. As a side effect it was now possible for him to re-watch all of his encounters, which Harry suspected had been the real reason for the camera anyway.

The boy from last night had abandoned breakfast and was now on his knees in front of his boss.

He knew he shouldn’t, but he kept staring at them, unable to pull his gaze away. Oh Shareholders, if it only had sound. He just kept watching, because ... it was his job, of course. He simply had to watch his boss in case anyone made an attempt on his life.

They had flipped a token last night, to determine who had to pull the night shift - he had lost, but after the boy appeared, Harry’s long night had become much more interesting.

And he had to admit, it had been a long time since there had been anything like this. He had shown last night’s tape to Josh this morning, who had at first jokingly asked if it was worth watching, and afterwards mumbled something about really missing out on the boy.

Harry returned his attention to the current live recording, where David was still working on the boss’ impressive cock. He was even using both hands now to cover the bottom half that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. The word enthusiasm came to mind, something the boy really hadn’t radiated when they had picked him up. Who could have known what a perverted interior was hiding behind the shy weirdo façade.   

The bodyguard pulled down the zipper on his uniform, freeing his own erection from the too tight clothes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Feet Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921085) by [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel)




End file.
